Boku to Kimi no Monogatari
by InfiKiss
Summary: (Kisah Tentang Kau dan Aku) Tiga kisah yang berbeda di setiap judulnya. Tentang rasa yang tak akan pernah mampu disampaikan kepada mereka yang tak bisa lagi digapai. 1; Kimi no Namae Wa/ Namamu (Iku dan Rui). 2; Kono Hoshi to Sekai/ Bintang Ini dan Dunia (Kai dan Shun). 3; Taisetsu Na Mono/ Hal Yang Paling Berharga (You dan Yoru).
1. Chapter 1 Kimi no Namae Wa

_**Boku to Kimi no Monogatari**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A**_ **Tsukiuta** _ **fanfiction presented by**_ **InfiKiss**

 _ **Tsukiuta(c)**_ _ **Tsukino Production**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Tiga kisah yang berbeda di setiap judulnya. Tentang rasa yang tak akan pernah mampu disampaikan kepada mereka yang tak bisa lagi digapai.)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _._

 _ **Kimi no Namae Wa**_

 _ **-Kannaduki Iku dan Minaduki Rui**_

.

"…' _ **kan terus kupanggil namamu. Hingga angin menerbangkan dan menyampaikannya ke tempatmu berada. Agar setidaknya, jika kelak kita berjumpa, kau akan memanggil namaku lebih dulu."**_

* * *

Dentingan yang sama mengalun lembut memecah cakrawala. Kadang berhenti, lalu temponya berubah. Terkadang alunannya begitu tenang dan lembut seperti sutera, namun terkadang pula yang terdengar seperti jeritan putus asa tanpa suara. Begitu selalu setiap senja tiba. Dentingan piano yang begitu nyata dari sebuah jendela di belakang rumah mewah. Jendela yang sering dilapisi tirai biru laut yang terletak di lantai dua.

Sore ini sama seperti sore sebelumnya. Langkah kaki Iku berhenti di pinggir tembok besar yang membatasi belakang rumah besar itu dengan jalan. Menengadahkan kepala, mencoba mencari sosok yang bersembunyi di balik jendela. Kadang ia akan menemukan seorang remaja bertubuh kurus yang duduk sambil menatap angkasa dengan tatapan kosong. Raganya ada di sana, namun entah kenapa Iku selalu merasa jiwa anak itu melayang entah kemana.

Dan Iku tak pernah tahu siapa namanya.

.

.

Angin sore seolah asyik menampar wajah Iku. Derap lari membentuk sebuah melodi yang menyenangkan di indera pendengarannya. Sambil tersenyum, remaja enam belas tahun yang tumbuh di Osaka itu bisa merasakan aliran darah di dalam tubuh yang terpacu deras. Pun detak anomali yang sibuk memompa oksigen dari jantung ke seluruh tubuhnya. Peluh mengalir di tiap jengkal kening. Membuat helaian coklat terang berpotongan pendek itu basah oleh keringat.

Sejak kecil Iku mencintai lari. Sama seperti dirinya yang mencintai Osaka.

Kecepatannya dalam berlari melambat sejenak saat ia berbelok di sebuah jalan. Dari jalan itu, rumah besar yang kerap ia lewati sepulang sekolah sudah mulai terlihat. Dengan pagar tinggi yang seolah menjadi batas antara dunia yang tercipta di dalam kemewahan dan dunia biasa milik Iku. Dunia yang membuat pelari muda itu tergoda untuk memasukinya. Dan selalu dititik yang sama ia berhenti. Di belakang rumah dimana ia bisa menemukan jendela yang mengalunkan melodi seperti sebuah kotak musik raksasa.

Anak itu ada di sana juga. Berdiri di balik jendela sambil menatap lazuardi yang mulai dipenuhi semburat senja.

"Dia…" Iku bergumam, lalu diam. Berdiri tegap sambil menengadahkan pandangan.

Namanya. Iku ingin mengenalnya. Iku ingin mengetahui rahasia di balik kekosongan pandangannya. Jika ia memang orang yang selama ini memainkan piano itu, Iku ingin tahu makna dibalik semua melodi ciptaannya. Ketika ia memainkan lagu yang begitu tenang, Iku merasa begitu nyaman. Tapi ketika instumen menyakitkan yang terdengar, hati Iku ikut tercekat dalam diam. Melodi yang ia mainkan seperti sebuah sihir yang membelenggu jiwa Iku. Kekuatan yang sekali mengenai seseorang, maka orang itu tak bisa lepas dari jeratannya.

Dan saat itulah Iku menyadari manik biru-kehijauan itu menemukan sosoknya di balik pagar tembok. Untuk pertama kalinya dua kelereng jernih warna coklat milik Iku bersitatap langsung dengan mata yang begitu hampa. Saling melempar tanda tanya tanpa kata. Seperti dua-duanya mencoba menyelami pikiran masing-masing meski ini pertama kalinya mereka bersua.

 _Ah! Gawat!_

Wajah Iku merona karena ketahuan seperti seorang penguntit. Senyum canggung penuh rasa maaf terlempar segera. Iku juga menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa derajat sebagai tanda salam. Tanpa menunggu balasan, Iku melanjutkan kegiatan lari sorenya dengan hati berdegup cepat. Ini bukan degup jantung karena kelelahan, ada satu jenis degup lain yang kini mengintimidasi. Namun Iku tak pernah mau mengartikannya.

Tidak mau.

.

.

—KANNADUKI IKU—

Iku bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Memegang kertas berukuran A4 di depan dada, dengan sedikit diangkat tinggi agar seseorang di lantai dua bisa melihat jelas tulisannya.

Masih di sebuah sore dan Iku tak tahu setan mana yang berhasil mempengaruhi dirinya untuk memulai sebuah perkenalan dengan orang yang suaranya saja belum pernah ia dengar. Wajahnya memerah malu, tapi Iku tahu anak itu tak akan memperhatikannya. Iku bisa melihat ekspresi kaget yang tersirat di sinar mata anak itu. Ia tak membalas Iku satu patah katapun sampai Iku menurunkan kertas bertuliskan nama dan mencoba melambaikan tangan.

Jika ia balas melambai, itu artinya positif.

Jika ia mengabaikan, Iku akan mundur secara pasif.

Dan jawaban yang Iku dapat sungguh diluar dugaan. Anak di balik jendela itu melambaikan tangannya dengan canggung. Saat itu angin sore tepat sekali berhembus dengan cepat, membuat helaian abu-kehijauan sang anak dalam jendela bergerak halus. Seperti suasana sengaja mendukung acara perkenalan mereka bak di drama. Hanya dua detik. Lalu anak itu bergegas meninggalkan jendela entah kemana.

Berbeda dengan Iku, senyum ceria malah terpampang jelas di rona wajahnya. Rasa bangga memenuhi hatinya.

" _Yes_!"

.

.

—Aku selalu berlari setiap sore. Aku sering mendengar permainan pianomu. Sangat bagus.—

Anak di balik jendela tersenyum lembut ketika membaca pesan panjang Iku.

Setelah membacanya, ia akan masuk lagi ke dalam ruangannya dan alunan piano akan terdengar jelas. Iku akan menghabiskan waktu lima sampai sepuluh menit untuk berdiri di balik tembok. Anak itu seolah memainkan pianonya untuk Iku semenjak mereka berinteraksi yang pertama kali. Bahkan tak jarang Iku meminta jenis lagu yang bisa ia dengarkan.

—Perasaanku sedang kurang baik. Maukah kau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku?—

Maka yang terdengar adalah musik yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Namun menyiratkan semangat yang ia bawakan dengan melodi sederhana yang indah.

—Ulanganku jelek sekali hari ini.—

Maka yang dimainkan adalah sebuah lagu bertempo cepat.

—Besok aku akan ikut kompetisi pelari. Bisakah kau menyemangatiku?—

Dan musik yang terdengar adalah lagu yang begitu semangat hingga Iku sadar ada api lain yang menyala di dalam dadanya. Kekuatan misterius yang memaksanya untuk meraih kemenangan di kompetisi yang akan dilakukannya.

Begitulah kegiatan yang mereka lalui sepanjang satu bulan penuh. Meski anak dalam jendela itu tak pernah sekalipun membalas pesan Iku. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak memberitahukan namanya. Bagi Iku, melodi piano yang ia mainkan cukup menjadi sebuah jawaban. Bagi Iku, anak itu memiliki arti yang istimewa. Dan Iku tahu, untuk anak itu kehadiran Iku pun seolah menjadi sesuatu yang sudah biasa. Iku tak pernah lagi menemukan kekosongan di matanya setiap kali mereka bersitatap. Anak itu kelihatan lebih hidup.

Dan Iku menyukai sinar matanya yang sekarang.

Sangat teduh dan membuainya pada lautan yang begitu hangat.

.

.

"Huh? Dia tidak ada?"

Namun sore ini jendela itu tertutup rapat. Alunan piano tak terdengar sama sekali.

.

.

"Apa dia sibuk?"

Hari berikutnya jendela kaca itu masih tertutup rapat seolah kehidupan di dalamnya sudah sirna.

.

.

"…."

Iku diam ditempatnya berdiri. Ini adalah hari kelima ia tak menemukan anak itu di sana. Ada yang aneh. Menjalani hampir dua bulan dengan kegiatan sore mereka, ketika anak itu menghilang tiba-tiba, tentu saja Iku tak bisa diam saja.

Iku memutar arah. Berlari ke pagar utama rumah mewah itu. Untuk kali pertama Iku bertamu dengan cara yang benar. Menekan bel, berdiri tak sabaran sambil mengetukkan sol sepatu di aspal, hingga seorang pelayan wanita muda menghampiri pagar untuk menyapanya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Tuan?"

Satu kesalahan fatal ialah Iku tak mengetahui nama anak itu. Iku segera memutar otak untuk mencari alasan. Namun ia tetap menemukan kata ganti yang tepat untuk menyebutkan anak itu. Setelah beberapa detik, Iku menyerah.

"Apa pianis di rumah ini sedang pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Tentu saja Iku yakin pertanyaannya tak akan diindahkan. Di mata pelayan itu, Iku hanyalah orang asing mencurigakan dan juga menanyakan hal yang tidak beralasan. Meskipun cara Iku bertanya sudah benar, tapi kehadirannya secara mendadak jelaslah aneh. Tatapan curiga menjadi jawaban tanpa kata. Hati Iku menciut sektika saat pelayan itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf. Mungkin Anda salah rumah, Tuan. Selamat sore." Lalu pelayan itu meninggalkan Iku tanpa mau berlama-lama menanggapinya.

Iku tak paham rasa apa yang menggelayuti hatinya. Entah cemas, entah bingung. Yang pastinya ia menemukan satu lubang besar di dasar hatinya yang terdalam. Seolah Iku telah kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu penting yang mengisi dua bulan hidupnya ke belakang.

Anak itu.

Yang bahkan namanya pun ia tak tahu.

.

.

Bulan keempat sejak anak itu tak lagi terlihat.

Sampai hari ini masih ada harapan di hati Iku. Ia masih melewati rute yang sama setiap pulang sekolah dan berhenti di titik yang sama pula. Di sebuah tembok tinggi yang membatasi rumah mewah dan jalan utama, ia akan menengadahkan pandangan. Ia akan menatap lama sebuah jendela yang selalu ditutupi gorden sewarna laut lepas. Kadang bayang imaji akan mempermainkan pendengaran Iku sehingga seolah-olah alunan lembut piano terdengar dari sana. Atau sosok anak yang tengah berdiri sambil menunggu kedatangannya akan tampak secara samar. Tapi Iku tahu itu hanya khayalannya saja. Dan Iku akan melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang tanpa menemukan apapun di jendela tersebut.

Hanya sedikit harapan yang tersisa yang membuatnya masih tetap menunggu anak itu di sana. Meski tiada janji yang terikat antara mereka. Iku terlanjur merasa bergantung dengan eksistansinya.

.

.

"Kannaduki Iku…—san?"

Iku menolehkan kepala. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tanggung menunggunya di tempat biasa Iku berkomunikasi dengan pianis di balik jendela. Rambut kuning terangnya bergerak melambai ditiup angin. Matanya tampak ragu dan senyumnya terlukis canggung.

Iku menghampirinya. "Iya? Itu namaku."

"Aaah~" Pemuda yang tingginya hampir setara dengan Iku itu menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Aku kira aku salah. Aku sudah menyapa tiga orang yang salah sebelumnya." Keluhnya pada diri sendiri.

Satu alis Iku terangkat keheranan. Pemuda asing ini mencarinya? Tidakkah ini sangat aneh?

Tapi anak itu enggan berlama-lama ria. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas sederhana berwarna biru muda. "Ada satu titipan surat untukmu dari orang yang selalu berada di balik jendela rumah ini." Ia memasang senyum penuh arti.

Saat itulah mata Iku terbelalak kaget. Bahkan dengan kurang sopan Iku meraih kertas itu meski si pemegang belum secara resmi menyerahkan. Sudah empat bulan lebih dua hari berselang, jelas saja Iku tak bisa menahan rasa di hati yang membuatnya sulit tidur setiap hari. Dan ini pertama kalinya anak itu menitipkan pesan untuk Iku.

Iku tak bicara. Lipatan kertas itu dibuka segera. Sederet tulisan tangan yang begitu rapih tertera jelas di sana.

—Untuk Kannaduki Iku. Maaf karena aku tak mengatakan apapun kepadamu. Maaf karena aku tak pernah membalas satupun sapaanmu dengan cara yang benar. Terima kasih sudah mengisi dua bulan waktuku dengan kegiatan sore yang menyenangkan. Surat ini hanya mewakili permintaan maafku bahwasannya kita tak bisa berjumpa lagi. Aku berada di tempat yang jauh sekarang. Tapi aku berharap kita bisa bertemu dan mengobrol dengan cara yang benar seperti sesama manusia normal jika kelak kita berjumpa lagi. Terima kasih… Dari Minaduki Rui.—

Hati Iku tercekat.

Surat perpisahan…kah?

Kini manik Iku menatap sekali lagi jendela tak bertuan yang menemani harinya selama ini. Tak ada lagi sesosok pemuda bermanik _turquoise_ itu. Pun irama piano yang begitu menentramkan. Hanya kekosongan. Hanya ketidak-pastian.

Tapi kalimat di surat itu membuat Iku tersenyum pias.

'… _aku ingin menunggumu. Semoga suatu hari nanti kau kembali ke jendela itu. Dan kita akan berbicara satu sama lain. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Rui…_ '

Dan Iku ingin memanggil namanya dengan cara yang benar.

Ah, Rui…?

Nama yang bagus. Iku ingin sekali melafalkannya. Lalu membiarkan angin menerbangkannya ke tempat dimana si pemilik nama berada saat ini.

"Rui…."

.

.

 **(End)**

* * *

 **If you want to continue, click 'next' button~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 ; Kono Hoshi to Sekai (Fuduki Kai dan Shimotsuki Shun)  
**

 **Chapter 3 ; Taisetsu Na Mono (Haduki You dan Nagatsuki Yoru)**


	2. Chapter 2 Kono Hoshi to Sekai

_**Boku to Kimi no Monogatari**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A**_ **Tsukiuta** _ **fanfiction presented by**_ **InfiKiss**

 _ **Tsukiuta(c)**_ _ **Tsukino Production**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Tiga kisah yang berbeda di setiap judulnya. Tentang rasa yang tak akan pernah mampu disampaikan kepada mereka yang tak bisa lagi digapai.)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Kono Hoshi to Sekai**_

 _._

— _ **Fuduki Kai dan Shimotsuki Shun**_

.

"… _ **sebuah bintang yang bersinar terang hingga seluruh dunia memperhatikan. Bintang kita. Dari bagian dunia yang manapun, meski kau dan aku tak bersama, kita akan tetap menatap bintang yang sama. Bintang kita."**_

* * *

Euforia festival musim panas yang digelar petang ini seolah tak mampu memenuhi relung hati seorang putra tunggal dari keluarga bangsawan Shimotsuki yang sebentar lagi akan diangkat menjadi keluarga bangsawan tertinggi di tanah Sakura. Jika biasanya ekspresi yang tergambar ialah kebanggan dan senyum penuh percaya diri, entah kenapa petang ini Shun begitu murung. Ia memilih berjalan-jalan berkeliling sendiri. Mencari sesuatu yang ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa itu.

Di tengah keramaian festival, di antara kedai-kedai yang menjual berbagai macam makanan tradisional, juga berbaur dengan puluhan warga yang memakai kimono atau yukata, eksistansi Shun seolah tidak nyata. Padahal saat ini ia mengenakan pakaian a la barat; setelan kemeja putih dipadukan dengan jas selutut berwarna abu-abu. Penampilan yang kontras dengan kebanyakan penduduk Negri Jepang pada zaman itu.

Angin musim panas selalu mampu menenangkan hatinya. Meski secara pribadi Shun lebih menyukai musim semi dimana Sakura mulai mekar dari kuncup yang menyembunyikan mereka. Namun ketika hatinya tengah dipenuhi kemelut misterius, aroma musim panas adalah obat paling baik. Karena di musim panas, langit malam akan tampak begitu terang dan cerah. Bintang-bintang akan kelihatan hampir seluruhnya. Langit menjelma menjadi lautan tanpa batas dengan gelombang hitam pekat yang indah.

Shun menyukai bintang. Sederhana.

"Kau di sini lagi, Shun?"

Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar. Shun menolehkan kepala. Tersenyum lembut ketika menyapa seorang lelaki jangkung berpotongan rambut cepak yang setengah menunduk di belakangnya untuk menghindari pohon-pohon bambu yang melampirkan banyak _tanzaki_ di batangnya. Padahal saat ini pemuda itu duduk di undakan batu-batu besar di pinggir keramaian. Tapi pemuda itu selalu bisa menemukan kehadirannya secara misterius. Atau mungkin karena Shun sendiri yang ingin orang itu menemukannya.

"Kai~" Suaranya terdengar merdu dengan sedikit alunan di bagian akhir. Cara yang paling Shun sukai setiap kali menyebutkan nama pemuda itu.

Yang dipanggil pun tersenyum dan bersegera duduk di samping Shun. Merapihkan yukata coklat dengan motif garis hitam yang ia kenakan. "Kau berbaur secara ajaib dengan penampilan semencolok ini. Dan herannya tak satupun yang memperhatikanmu. Sesuai dugaanku, kau akan berada di tempat terpencil di malam seperti ini."

Pemuda berambut perak itu tertawa ringan. Mengerlingkan mata dengan nakal kearah Kai. "Kai memang selalu tahu apa kegemaranku. Kau mencariku?"

Kai mengangguk. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya enggan menatap wajah sahabatnya malam ini. Ada resah yang bergelayut di nalurinya saat ini. Dan keresahan itu membuat Kai menjaga sedikit jarak dari Shun. Ia bergeser sedikit sambil menghela nafas panjang. Kepala menengadah hingga ia kini melihat jelas apa yang dipandangi Shun sebelumnya.

Begitu banyak bintang di langit musim panas. Kegemaran mereka berdua sejak usia belia. Kini ketika dua puluh dua menjadi usia matang mereka, ternyata hal sesederhana ini masih menjadi sesuatu yang disukai. Menghabiskan sepanjang malam hanya dengan menggosipkan bintang. Dan Kai mendadak tersenyum ketika kepingan ingatan itu melesak ke pikirannya. Membayangkan Shun muda yang berdiri sambil mengangkat tangan hendak meraih bintang di tempat rahasia mereka berdua.

"Sebentar lagi hari yang dinantikan negri ini. Apa kau sudah siap?" Suara berat Kai menginterupsi ketenangan Shun.

Lelaki seputih salju itu mengangkat bahu dengan enggan. Kedua tangan disandarkan ke belakang untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. "Penobatan keluarga Shimotsuki sebagai anggota keluarga resmi kerajaan, huh? Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya—kalau boleh jujur. Duduk di tombak pemerintahan dan memiliki ikatan dengan Kaisar adalah tujuan utama keluarga Shimotsuki. Bagiku yang anak tunggal, hanya tinggal melanjutkan semua usaha para tetua keluarga. Jadi aku tak terlalu peduli bagaimana akhirnya. Lagipula…." Kalimat Shun menggantung sesaat ketika Kai menyela.

"Ah—jangan ungkit itu. Ini permen kapas. Kau mau?" Kai sudah menyodorkan gumpalan merah muda manis ke hadapan wajah Shun. Tersenyum lebar untuk memutus pembicaraan mereka tadi. Dan kelakuannya dihadiahi senyum lembut dari putra utama keluarga Shimotsuki tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau bawakan aku teh, Kai."

"Hahaha! Jangan bercanda! Mana ada yan jual teh kelas atas di festival rakyat seperti ini."

Meski mengatakan hal itu, toh Shun tetap meraih permen kapas yang Kai bawa. Menggigit sedikit bagian atas dan menikmati ketika lidahnya mengecap rasa manis yang cukup pekat. Lalu Shun tertawa, merasa terlalu tua untuk luluh hanya karena gulali merah muda.

Melihat reaksi Shun membuat Kai melengkungkan senyum. Senyum yang sesungguhnya memiliki makna pedih yang saat itu tidak Shun sadari.

"Ayo…. Ikut aku." Bisik Kai memecah ruang kosong diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

Gelap adalah warna netral yang mengunci pandangan Kai dan Shun. Diiringi alunan merdu serangga musim panas yang bersembunyi di semak belukar atau pepohonan rindang di dalam hutan, juga aroma tanah berlumut yang menenangkan. Jauh—jauh sekali, suara riuh festival sudah semakin samar untuk di dengar. Bahkan bunyi-bunyi musik khas tradisonal Jepang sudah benar-benar lenyap. Satu-satunya yang bisa Shun rasakan adalah kehadiran pemuda yang berjalan di depannya. Menggandeng tangannya hati-hati dengan maksud untuk membimbingnya. Meski Shun percaya ia bisa berjalan pasti tanpa bantuan Kai, tapi pemuda itu tetap mengizinkan kehangatan tangan Kai menyalur memenuhi dirinya malam ini.

"Kau bisa melangkah dengan baik 'kan?"

"Jangan remehkan aku, Kai—upss~" Sebuah batang kayu menghalangi langkah kaki Shun. Membuatnya oleng sedikit.

"Hahaha~ Yang benar saja."

Mereka tiba di sisi paing jauh dan paling dalam di tengah hutan. Namun yang mereka temukan bukanlah suatu pemandangan mengerikan. Justru sebaliknya. Lapangan kecil yang penuh dengan dandelion berbagai macam warna. Cahaya bulan yang terang seolah menyorot langsung wilayah tersebut dan meniadakan kegelapan hutan di sekelilingnya.

Senyum Shun terkembang. Ia melangkah duluan sekarang.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak kesini." Kai mengekor. Langkahnya namun terhenti ketika menemukan lima batu seukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa disusun menjadi sebuah lingkaran. Ada gundukan kecil tanah di tengah-tengah lingkaran batu tersebut. "Lihat! Bahkan makam kumbang koksi yang dulu kita buat ternyata masih ada. Karena ini bukan tepat yang bisa ditemukan dengan mudah jadi pasti tak ada yang bisa datang. Aku masih heran kenapa kita bisa menemukan tempat seeksentrik ini."

Shun tertawa bangga sambil memainkan jemari panjangnya. "Fufufu~ Tentu saja dengan menggunakan sihirku yan sangat spesial. Aku bahkan bisa membawa Kai keliling dunia jika aku mau."

"Ahaha! Oke, oke, kau memang penyihir hebat, Shun!"

Kai sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sama sekali tak melihat apa yang tengah Shun lakukan. Hingga satu panggilan lembut menginterupsi fokus Kai, mengembalikannya kepada sang penyihir yang sudah berdiri di tengah ladang dandelion. Sosoknya yang disinari cahaya bulan membuatnya benar-benar seperti tengah menggunakan sihir misterius di mata Kai. Membuat Kai terpana dalam beberapa detik. Mengagumi betapa indanya pemandangan tersebut.

"Kai~ Kau mendengarku?"

"Ah! Iya. Apa adapa?"

"Bintangnya masih sama."

Kai menengadah. "Huh?" Senyum lembut terkulum sempurna. Di langit lepas ada banyak sekali bintang yang bertaburan. Tapi Kai tahu persis bintang mana yang tengah Shun perhatikan. Sebuah bintang yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan bulan. Bintang dengan cahaya paling redup di antara bintang-bintang lainnya.

"Ah~ Kau benar. Lagupula bintang tak mungkin pindah tempat, Shun. Dia akan tetap berada dititik itu selamamnya."

"Ya. Kau benar, Kai." Shun tertawa kecil. "Indah…. Masih sama seperti dulu. Meski kilaunya tidak seterang bintang yang lain, entah kenapa dia bintang pertama yang menyita perhatian kita dulu." Jelasnya. "Padahal dunia tak memperhatikannya. Tapi kita berdua berhasil menemukannya. Dia benar-benar bintang yang istimewa bukan, Kai?" Bagi Shun, bintang itu seolah mengartikan sosok Kai dalam dunianya. Sosok pemuda yang begitu biasa yang bahkan tak diperhatikan siapapun, tapi Kai adalah sahabat pertama dalam hidup Shun.

Tentu saja Kai memahami semua makna kalimat Shun. Namun ia bungkam seribu bahasa. Enggan menanggapi kalimat Shun. Namun tidak pula menampiknya dalam benak. Karena bagi Kai sendiri, bintang itu adalah Shun. Meskipun sinarnya redup, tapi Kai tahu ada kekuatan misterius yang membuatnya tampak begitu terang hingga Kai bisa menemukannya.

"Jika bisa sepertinya akan jauh lebih baik jika waktu berhenti saat ini. Haruskah kugunakan sihir istimewa untuk membungkam sang waktu? Hingga pagi tak perlu tiba esok hari. Mengunci kita berdua di tempat ini. Tak perlu tumbuh. Tak perlu menua. Seperti dongeng Peter Pan yang berada di Neverland."

Lelucon yang konyol. Tetapi Kai sama sekali tidak tertawa. "Itu bukan ide buruk."

"Tumben sekali Kai tidak menyela gurauanku. Hmm~"

"Sesekali aku juga ingin sependapat denganmu, Shun. Lagipula berada di sini selamanya tidak buruk. Hutan ini memiliki semua bahan kebutuhan yang kita perlukan untuk hidup. Sederhana. Kecuali jika kau menginginkan _royal milk tea_ dan semacamnya—maaf, tidak akan ada. Jadi apa kau yakin kau masih mau hidup di sini? Jangan lupakan sofa empuk, tempat tidur mewah, semuanya harus kau tinggalkan, lho~" Goda Kai untuk mengusir suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua.

Cemberut mengisi wajah Shun. "Kalau begitu aku sama saja mati."

"Hahaha! Kau yang mulai bergurau, lho!"

"Kai~" Panggilan lembut Shun kembali menghentikan tawa riang Kai.

"Hmm?"

"Dunia ini sebenarnya tidak seluas yang kita kira."

Sorot sepasang iris hijau-kekuningan itu tampak kosong. Cahaya bulan yang terpantul memberi kesan pilu tanpa dasar di hati Kai. Seolah tatapan Shun tengah menenggelamkan Kai pada keputus-asaan tak berujung. Tatapan yang tak pernah ingin Kai lihat seumur hidupnya mengenal Shun.

"Seperti saat ini, aku menatap bintang kita di langit malam. Entah dimana kau berada, jika kau tidak bersamaku, bintang itu akan tetap sama pada tempatnya. Tidakkah itu sama saja seperti kita tengah bersama? Jadi kurasa dunia ini tidak begitu luas. Lucu, bukan? Hanya sebuah bintang yang sangat kecil bisa membuat dunia menjadi sempit. Jadi kalau suatu hari nanti aku tak bisa lagi berada bersamamu, hanya dengan melihat bintang yang sama, tidakkah berarti jiwa kita bisa terkoneksi dengan sempurna?"

Kai diam.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

Kali ini ia menundukkan kepala dengan enggan. "Sejujurnya aku tak mau mengikat janji apapun di saat kau bicara sepeti ini,Shun."

"Sayangnya kau harus selalu menuruti permintaanku." Shun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Kai. Ada perintah sarat makna di setiap kata yang diutarakannya.

Dan Kai ikut tersenyum. Kini ia ikut menatap Shun hingga keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Membiarkan empat bola mata itu saling memenjarakan satu sama lain. "Hmm~ Sepertinya aku terlalu memanjakanmu. Mungkin dikehidupan berikutnya jika kita bertemu aku tak boleh seperti ini, ya."

"Hahaha~ Tidak akan berhasil."

"Lalu…janji apa yang ingin kau ikat denganku?"

Suasana kembali hening dalam beberapa detik. Shun tidak meraih tangan Kai untuk menggenggamnya, karena hubungan keduanya belumlah berlandaskan ikatan romansa yang sempurna. Keduanya sama-sama menggunakan tameng yang disebut persahabatan demi menyelamatkan hati masing-masing. Tapi tatapan mata Shun yang begitu lembut, sudah cukup bagi kai untuk merasakan semua cinta yang dimiliki lelaki itu untuknya. Pun sebaliknya, kehangatan Kai sudah cukup untuk membuat Shun sadar sebesar apa makna kehadirannya untuk pemuda tersebut.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus melihat bintang ini bersamaku. Meski aku tak ada bersamamu. Aku hanya ingin kau yang mengambilku."

"…."

"Kai~"

Hati Kai bagai tercerabut. "Jangan katakan selamat tinggal…karena aku benci itu."

"Tidak akan kuucapkan." Shun tersenyum sambil mengusap wajah Kai dengan lembut. "Jika kau selalu menurut seperti ini, aku hanya akan memberikan jiwaku kepadamu."

Kai meraih tangan Shun dengan hati-hati dan mengecup punggung tangan itu dengan pasti. Ia tidak berlutut. Namun tak juga melepaskan tangan itu dari genggamannya. "Dan jiwaku pun akan kupersembahkan untukmu."

Ini adalah akhir dari takdir mereka berdua.

.

.

Keluarga Shimotsuki adalah keluarga bangsawan teratas yang akan menjalin ikatan kekeluargaan langsung dengan Kaisar. Penobatan yang dilakukan tentu saja menyita perhatian rakyat di berbagai kalangan. Banyak rakyat yang mendukung ikatan ini karena dinilai keluarga Shimotsuki yang juga disokong oleh banyak perusahaan luar negri mampu ikut mendorong negri Jepang menuju kemakmuran. Ditangan Kaisar, dan keluarga Shimotsuki, kedudukan Jepang pastilah akan naik pesat di mata dunia saat itu.

Namun semua tentu tahu intrik politik yang bergemericik di setiap negri. Jika ada yang mendukung, tentu banyak pula yang menentang. Shun dan Kai sama-sama memahami posisi mereka saat ini. Shun yang seorang putra tunggal yang kelak meneruskan keluarga Shimotsuki. Dan Kai yang seorang….

"Serangan! Serangan! Tentara keluarga Harunoichi!"

Sebuah tragedi yang entah kenapa telah dirasakan jauh-jauh hari sungguh terjadi. Istana yang dijaga ketat oleh banyak sekali tentara kekaisaran mendadak mendapat kepungan dari keluarga-keluarga bangsawan yang menentang penobatan ini.

"Kudeta!"

Teriakan dimana-mana. Pasukan berkuda datang meluluh-lantahkan ibu kota. Darah, mayat, bunyi pedang yang saling berbenturan, bersinkronisasi bagai alunan musik kematian yang menegangkan.

"Lindungi Kaisar! Lindungi keluarga Shimotsuki!"

Tapi semua tahu tak ada yang bisa dilakukan jika penggulingan kekuasaan terjadi di sebuah negri. Selain kehancuran dan ketiadaan yang tersisa kelak.

.

.

…dan Kai adalah panglima perang yang dipekerjakan oleh keluarga Harunoichi. Sejak dulu, keluarga Fuduki yang merupakan keluarga samurai kelas atas sudah mengabdi di keluarga tersebut. Kai dan Shun pun sama-sama mengetahui hal ini sedari hari pertama mereka berjumpa di festival musim panas ketika masih belia.

Shun berdiri di taman istana. Menyisakan beberapa mayat tentara yang berhasil dijatuhkannya hanya dengan sebuah pedang. Tapi Shun juga tidak sekuat seorang pangilma perang. Beberapa luka sudah mengoyak kimono kerajaan tradisional yang ia kenakan. Putih bersih yang kini dinodai warna darah, membuat pola bunga _peony_ merah tua di kain tersebut sudah tak bisa dibedakan lagi

Kai berdiri tepat di hadapan Shun. Menghunuskan pedang di hadapan sang putera keluarga Shimotsuki yang terkenal. Sedangkan Shun memilih melempar pedang di tangannya secara sembarang. Tersenyum tulus menatap manik sewarna safir milik Kai.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, Kai~" Shun memejamkan mata perlahan dan membuka kedua tangannya.

Kai tersenyum pilu. "Aku datang untuk menepati janjiku padamu, Shun."

.

.

"… _jangan katakan selamat tinggal. Karena aku benci itu…"_

"… _aku tak akan mengucapkannya."_

.

.

"Selamat tinggal… Kai~"

Satu tetes air mengalir dari sudut mata Kai. "Sudah kubilang, aku membencinya~"

.

.

 **(End)**

* * *

 **If you want to back or continue, please click 'next' or 'previous' button~  
**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 ; Kimi no Namae Wa (Kannaduki Iku dan Minaduki Rui)**

 **Chapter 3 ; Taisetsu Na Mono (Haduki You dan Nagatsuki Yoru)**


	3. Chapter 3 Taisetsu Na Mono

_**Boku to Kimi no Monogatari**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A**_ **Tsukiuta** _ **fanfiction presented by**_ **InfiKiss**

 _ **Tsukiuta(c)**_ _ **Tsukino Production**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Tiga kisah yang berbeda di setiap judulnya. Tentang rasa yang tak akan pernah mampu disampaikan kepada mereka yang tak bisa lagi digapai.)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _._

 _ **Taisetsu Na Mono**_

 _._

— _ **Haduki You dan Nagatsuki Yoru**_

"… _ **satu-dua kenangan bersamamu tak akan kulupa. Kukubur jauh di dalam sebuah kotak rahasia di relung terdalam jiwaku. Tak akan kubiarkan lenyap. Karena itu adalah bukti bahwa aku pernah memilikimu."**_

* * *

Di dunia ini selalu banyak sekali kisah yang terjadi. Senang, sedih, duka, lara, hanyalah bumbu yang melengkapinya. Tentang seseorang yang bertemu dengan satu orang spesial namun tidak mampu mengetahui namanya hingga detik terakhir, pun tentang dua orang berlatar berbeda yang ditakdirkan berpisah tanpa sempat menautkan dua hati yang saling memiliki.

Bagi Nagatsuki Yoru, kisah hidupnya begitu sederhana. Sesederhana sebuah _bentou_ yang kerap kali ia bawa ke sekolah. Hanya saja _bentou_ tersebut memiliki kain pembungkus yang begitu spesial. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir akan mengalami satu dari sekian dilemma yang biasa dirasakan orang kebanyakan.

Tentang cinta.

Tentang persahabatan.

Dan tentang ikatan yang tidak ditakdirkan.

.

.

"Yoru! Selamat pagi!"

Pagi yang sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Berdiri di depan rumah untuk menunggu seseorang merupakan pekerjaan rutin Yoru. Suara yang begitu familiar di pendengaran dan aroma tubuh yang khas seolah diterbangkan angin untuk ia nikmati sesuka hati. Tapi tentu saja semua rasa canggung yang merubah debaran anomali itu harus dikesampingkan.

Dan berpura-pura menjadi seorang teman yang baik.

"Hai, You. Kau kelihatan semangat sekali pagi ini."

Hati Yoru pias.

Haduki You adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Tinggal bertetangga yang membuat masing-masing keluarga itupun menjadi dekat bagai saudara. Selalu berada di sekolah yang sama sejak taman kanak-kanak hingga SMA. Dan tentu saja tak satupun dari mereka yang merasa jengah dengan takdir sederhana ini.

You tersenyum lebar seolah ada mentari yang setia menemaninya. Dirangkulnya pundak Yoru tanpa beban. "Tentu saja. Aku selalu bersemangat setiap saat,dong."

Yoru ikut tersenyum. "Hari ini aku membuatkanmu bekal."

"Wah? Sungguh? Terima kasih, Yoru! Kau benar-benar calon isteri yang baik! Hahaha~"

Sekali lagi, ada duri tak terlihat yang tertancap di relung hati Yoru.

.

.

"Yoooruuu! Ayo kemari!"

Suara kecil nan polos dari seorang bocah berambut merah menggema jelas di seluruh penjuru taman. Tangan mungilnya melambai dari kotak pasir. Kakinya berkali-kali dihentakkan, membuat gunung yang ia buat bergetar pelan. Tapi anak itu sama sekali tidak peduli, ia tetap melambaikan tangan dengan begitu semangat kepada anak lain yang baru muncul di pintu masuk ke dalam taman.

Yoru berlari bergegas dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. "Aku tadi ketemu sama tonggeret!"

"Hee?! Dimana?!"

Ada binar terang di bola mata anak-anak berusia lima tahun tersebut. Bahkan You kecil bisa merasakan debaran semangat di dadanya. Tangannya terkepal. Tidak sabaran dengan apa yang akan Yoru katakan berikutnya.

Respon semangat yang sama ditunjukkan anak berambut gelap di hadapannya. Semburat merah muda ada di kedua pipi tembamnya. "Tak jauh dari taman. You mau lihat?"

"Mau! Ayo kita tangkap, Yoru! Terus kita cari kumbang!"

"Setuju!"

You kecil langsung menarik tangan Yoru dan mengajak bocah yang sedikit lebih pendek itu berlari meninggalkan taman. Keduanya tertawa riang dengan jemari yang saling bertautan. Hari itu, tentu mereka tidak memikirkan apapun selain bisa berada di sisi satu sama lain tanpa hambatan.

Asalkan bisa terus bersama, hidup seperti apapun pasti bisa dihadapi.

.

.

"You…."

"Ya?"

"Bukannya teman-teman mengajakmu ke karaoke sepulang sekolah?"

You melirik Yoru yang berjalan disampingnya. Lalu tersenyum lembut tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatnya itu.

Salah satu sifat Yoru yang terkadang membuatnya gemas sendiri adalah yang seperti ini. Ketika Yoru tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika You selalu memilih bersamanya dibanding menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman di kelas mereka. Padahal You adalah salah satu anak yang menjadi pusat perhatian, berbanding terbalik dengan Yoru yang biasa saja—bahkan cenderung tertutup dan memiliki kepercayaan diri yang kecil.

Senja sudah mulai merekah di luar gedung sekolah. Koridor tidak terlalu ramai karena sebagian siswa sudah bergegas pulang ke rumah. Begitupun yang hendak dilakukan You dan Yoru.

Kedua tangan You diletakkan di belakang kepala. Bibirnya bersenandung pelan. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoru sama sekali dan gelagat itu jelas membuat kening Yoru mengernyit keheranan sehingga ia melirik You. Ketika itulah ia sadar kalau manik ungu You seolah mengunci dirinya. Yoru mengalihkan pandangan. Menatap lurus koridor untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari debaran menyebalkan ini.

"Kenapa tersenyum aneh sambil memandangiku? Kadang You membuatku merinding."

"Ahaha~" You tertawa lepas. "Jawabannya sederhana. Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu soreku bersama Yoru. Berejalan pulang ke rumah sambil mengobrol. Bukannya kebahagiaan itu sesederhana bisa terus bersama orang yang paling berharga?"

Yoru memejamkan mata sesaat. Mengenyahkan degup anomali tak wajar yang menginterupsi langkah kakinya yang mendadak lemas. Jangan lupakan rasa sakit yang senyap merayap di hatinya. Racun itu kembali menyebar bebas. Manis tapi mematikan.

Ia tersenyum. "Sederhana sekali, ya."

Sampai kapan rasa ini akan menjadi bumerang di hatinya? Yoru tidak mampu menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

"Kalau sudah dewasa Yoru akan bagaimana?"

Iris biru itu melirik You yang berbaring di lantai kayu. Dua-duanya sama-sama tengah menikmati udara hangat musim panas di sore hari. Berbaring malas di halaman belakang kuil yang merupakan rumah keluarga Haduki. Saat itu adalah musim panas di tahun ketiga mereka di sekolah dasar.

Lalu You berguling, membuat dirinya menatap Yoru langsung. "Ada rencana ke Tokyo?"

Yoru menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau You?"

Cengiran kekanakan menghiasi wajah polos You. "Aku ingin mencoba kemanapun yang aku bisa. Tokyo—juga negara lain di dunia. Berkeliling. Kedengarannya seru soalnya."

Yoru tertegun mendengar impian sederhana sahabatnya. Lengkungan senyum tercetak di kedua sudut bibirnya. Tangan terangkat ke hadapan wajah You dan jari kelingking ditunjukkan. Ia ingin mengikat sebuah janji.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku ikut dengan You."

Tawa You terdengar renyah. Jari kelingkingnya ditautkan dengan jari Yoru. "Janji, ya!"

.

.

Yoru bergeming ketika menatapYou di kejauhan bersama dengan seorang gadis dari kelas lain. Keduanya tampak begitu akrab satu sama lain dan Yoru sama sekali tak mengenal siapa nama gadis itu. Memang hal biasa jika menemukan You bersama satu-dua gadis, tapi kenyataan itu tentu tidak membuat Yoru bisa terbiasa.

Ia menelan ludah. Rasa sakit yang dalam kembali menganga hingga ia harus menekan dadanya yang sesak.

Ia benci perasaan ini. Semua kenangan manis yang pernah mereka lalui seolah perlahan direnggut paksa oleh detakan tak wajar di dada. Mengubah semua rasa manis menjadi derita.

Yoru benci kenyataan ini.

Kenapa ia harus merasakan hal yang paling dilarang dalam ikatan persahabatan mereka?

.

.

"Ah? Dia Yarimizo Yukari anak kelas sebelah. Tumben sekali Yoru menanyakannya. Ada apa?"

Perasaan Yoru tidak baik senja ini. Ia tak berani menatap wajah You. Tapi rasa ingin tahu tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja, karenanya Yoru bertanya siapa gadis yang bersama You siang tadi. Rasanya bisa mati penasaran jika Yoru tidak mendapatkan jawaban secara segera.

Hening yang diciptakan Yoru membuat You keheranan. Sejak kecil sahabatnya selalu seperti ini. Jika ada yang mengganggu benaknya, Yoru lebih senang menyembunyikannya. Padahal sudah hampir tujuh belas tahun bersama, anak itu sama sekali enggan terbuka kepadaYou.

"Yoru."

Tubuh Yoru menegang ketika You menahan lengannya. Ia tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Yang paling jelas, Yoru takut You menyadari perasaan ini jika sekarang mereka bertatap muka. Karena wajahnya merah padam tanpa alasan.

"Hei? Ada apa? Aku merasa belakangan kau aneh sekali. Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, kok. You terlalu cemas."

Jangan remehkan You. Ia kenal betul sahabatnya ini.

"Kau bohong."

DEG.

"Yoru—"

"Aku pulang duluan!" Tangan You dihempaskan dengan buru-buru memacu lari secepat yang bisa untuk menjauhi You. Tak peduli bahwa yang ia lakukan saat inihanya akanmemperburuk keadaan nantinya.

Yoru hanya ingin berhenti. Ingin lari. Ingin membuang semua rasa mengerikan ini dari hatinya.

Dan You senja itu hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung Yoru semakin menghilang dari pandangan. Jika Yoru tak pernah ingin You menyadari rasa sesak yang berusaha ia pendam sepanjang hari, You sama sekali tak mau membuat Yoru mengetahui ketakutan yang selama ini You pendam jauh di dalam hati.

Ikatan yang awalnya begitu sederhana ini perlahan sudah berubah.

.

.

Perasaan ini tak boleh dibiarkan terus merambat. Rasanya seperti memendam racun yang bisa membunuhmu kapan saja. Jika dibiarkan menjalar, racun jelas akan menyebar. Sedikit demi sedikit akal sehat Yoru akan habis diluluh-lantahkan oleh rasa yang paling megerikan. Ia akan jatuh semakin jauh ke dalam jurang sendirian.

Mungkin berlebihan cara Yoru menggambarkannya. Tapi bagi ia yang bertekad tidak ingin mengotori ikatan sederhananya dengan You, tentu saja Yoru merasa menjadi orang yang paling menderita.

Harus dihentikan.

.

.

Berbeda dari pagi yang lain. You sudah berdiri di depan rumah Yoru dengan wajah kikuk. Menanti Yoru etah sejak kapan dan sama sekali tidak memberi kabar. Jelas saja Yoru terkejut dibuatya. Bahkan ia belum memantapkan hatinya untuk bertemu You. Karena dia tahuYou pasti akan membahas kesalah-pahaman kemarin sore.

Itupun kalau bisa disebut kesalah-pahaman.

"…You. Pagi—"

"Ah!" You tersentak dari lamunannya. Berdiri gugup memandang Yoru. "Pagi—Yoru." Sekuat hati melengkungkan senyum tak pasti. Seyum yang dipaksakan yang membuat Yoru geli sendiri melihatnya. Tampak begitu jelas kecanggungan You dan itu lucu sekali.

Yoru menghampiri You. "Ayo."

Hari ini harus diakhiri…'kan?

.

.

" _Apa aku bisa bersama dengan You terus?"_

" _Tentu saja! Selamanya. Karena Yoru sahabat terpenting dalam hidupku!"_

Karena janji yang pernah diikat adalah sakral. Tak ada ikatan apapun yang boleh mengingkarinya.

.

.

Sekali kalimat terucap, selamanya tak akan pernah bisa ditarik ulang.

.

.

Biasa melewati kegiatan pagi berjalan ke sekolah dengan gurauan dan candaan, pagi ini malah ditemani dengan keheningan di ruang antara mereka. Meski berjalan bersisian, You merasa Yoru begitu jauh hingga tak bisa diraih. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu melirik Yoru dan menghitung kapan waktu yang tepat untuk membuka suara, tapi ekspresi sedih Yoru serius membuat hatinya malah semakin gundah.

You merasa bodoh. Bodoh sekali. Tapi sebagai laki-laki ia tak bisa pura-pura tak melihat kekalutan yang Yoru tunjukkan. Ini pasti salah dia.

"Uhm~ Soal kemarin…maaf, Yoru."

Yoru menggeleng. "Kenapa You meminta maaf? Aku yang bersikap aneh tanpa sebab. Bukan salahmu. Maaf, yaa…"

Situasi malah semakin rumit kalau dua-duanya meminta maaf begini.

"Tetap saja aku merasa harus meminta maaf. Kau marah dan kurasa ini hal yang tidak baik. Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur hanya karena meneka-nerka alasan kemarahanmu."

"Nah… Benar aku yang harus meminta maaf 'kan? Sudah tenang saja."

You menjerit dalam hati. Kenapa Yoru sulit sekali dipahami.

Tapi tentu saja You tak akan melupakan tekadnya. Ia harus menuntaskan semua rasa aneh dalam dirinya terhadap Yoru. Kelakuan Yoru kemarin membuatnya yakin bahwa sahabatnya mungkin saja memendam rasa yang sama selama ini. Jadi jika ia mengutarakannya, masalah mereka akan selesai 'kan?

Bibir You terbuka, "SebenarnyaYoru, aku ingin membicarakan hal ini padamu sejak lama tapi—"

"You." Yoru memotong.

"Ya?"

Di sisinya,Yoru memandang You dalam sorot mata yang sarat kesedihan. Namun ia tersenyum. Senyum kecil yang You sadari buruk artinya. Membuat You perlahan menelan ludah. Ini ekspresi paling pahit yang pernah Yoru tunjukkan di hadapannya. "Jangan diteruskan."

Benar 'kan?

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang ingin kau bicarakan, jangan kau ungkapkan."

Nafas You tertahan. Ia menggenggam pundak Yoru erat demi menyingkap jutaan pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban. "Yoru…Jangan-jangan kau—"

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan kita bicarakan hal ini. Aku tak mau merusak semua kenangan yang telah terjalin begitu banyak. Jadi jangan diteruskan, You. Kumohon…." Pundak Yoru bergetar. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Takut menatap mata You yang memandanginya penuh harap.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin aku mengatakannya, Yoru?"

"Aku tak ingin memunculkan batasan besar di antara kita, You. Sudah cukup bagiku untuk bisa bersamamu seperti sekarang. Jadi aku ingin mengabaikan ketidak-wajaran yang selama ini menggangguku. Aku ingin berjalan bersamamu tanpa rasa sakit semacam ini. Karena kita punya janji yang harus ditepati. Jika aku biarkan diriku tersesat, aku takut akan mengingkari janji itu."

Hati You tercekat mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. "Yoru… Kau takut?"

"Iya. Aku takut. Di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi. Aku takut itu menghampiri ikatan semu kita. Jadi aku ingin menguburnya jauh."

"Tapi, Yoru. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku men—"

"You~"

DEG.

"Kau orang yang paling penting. Aku pun orang terpenting untukmu 'kan? Jadi bisakah kita tetap berjalan dengan hati yang seperti ini? Karena hanya dengan ini saja aku bisa berada bersamamu tanpa beban berlebih, You. Maafkan aku…."

Hening mengunci. Empat kelereng berbeda warna itu saling menukar makna dalam satu garis pandangan. Ada selapis kaca bening di manik biru milik Yoru. Membuat You menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menahan kecamuk yang menghancurkan hatinya pagi ini.

Tubuh Yoru berguncang saat You menariknya kuat dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Kau jahat. Kau egois sekali, Yoru."

"Maafkan aku,You…."

Sekuat apapun sedih yang You rasakan, mengabaikan keinginan Yoru adalah hal terlarang. Jika ini keputusan Yoru, maka You akan mengabulkannya. Meski mereka berdua sangat tahu rasa sakit yang bercokol di dada ini akan bertahan sangat lama. Bahkan mungkin selamanya. Di dalam hidup ini memang ada beberapa batas yang tidak bisa mereka lewati dengan paksa. Dan ikatan mereka ini adalah salah satunya.

"Meski kukatakan begitu, aku tetap tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Tapi kali ini saja, izinkan aku memelukmu seperti ini. Sebentar saja. Sampai aku bisa mengatur hatiku kembali. Boleh 'kan?"

Keduanya sama-sama hancur. Apa begini sudah benar?

Pelan-pelan Yoru melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipundak You. Menyesap kuat aroma stroberi yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda tinggi itu. Mentari pagi membuat matanya begitu silau. Hingga meneteskan air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha dibendung dengan sempurna. Debaran cepat dari dada You bisa terdengar jelas. Rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan untuk pertama kalinya selaras.

Jika suatu saat mereka terlahir kembali ke dunia ini, akan jauh lebih baik jika Yoru terlahir dalam gender yang berbeda. Jadi jika mereka memiliki rasa yang sama seperti saat ini, maka rasa sakit di dada mereka akan mendapat balasan yang lebih indah. Untuk saat ini Yoru hanya tak ingin menghancurkan hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Pelukan erat mereka adalah jawaban dari semuanya.

"Iya…." Bisik Yoru parau.

.

.

 **(End)**

* * *

 **If you want to back, please click 'previous' button~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 ; Kimi no Namae Wa (Kannaduki Iku dan Minaduki Rui)**

 **Chapter 2 ; Kono Hoshi to Sekai (Fuduki Kai dan Shimotsuki Shun)**

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

 **Akhirnya sampai di halaman terakhir. ^^**

 **Untuk siapapun yang mungkin menyempatkan waktu membacanya, aku ucapkan terima kasih banyaaak. Ini pertama kalinya mencoba menulis fanfiksi Tsukiuta. Maaf jika banyak typo atau agak OOC dan bertabur garam semua. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan~**

 ** _Sign_ ,**

 **InfiKiss  
**


End file.
